Ryū Kuzu
Ryū Kuzu is one of Gyōkaku Kumoi's assassins''Bleach'' anime; Episode 175 during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Appearance Ryū's brown hair has a slight lift and then extends backwards, yet stays straight. Like Hanza, he wears a black mask that covers his mouth, along with a long-sleeve black shirt and black pants. The purple scarf he wears also extends down his arms when using more of the Bakkōtō's power. He wears dark pink armor on his chest, as well. Personality Ryū appears to be the most composed member of Kumoi's assassins. He is also somewhat well-mannered as he was willing to divulge information on the Bakkōtō to Uryū, despite being enemies. Despite this, Ryū enjoys toying with his foes with his Bakkōtō. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ryū is a criminal of the Seireitei and part of the assassination squad set to catch Rurichiyo Kasumiōji under Hanza Nukui. He faces against Uryū Ishida, who surprises him by revealing his past as a Quincy. Uryū asks Ryū about his sword, so he reveals that it's a Bakkōtō. He explains that these are different from Zanpakutō in that they don’t have a Shikai or Bankai, and they instead convert the user's Spiritual Pressure directly into power.Bleach anime; Episode 176 .]] Uryū begins his attack, so Ryū activates Shiragiri's Mugen Kairō technique, allowing him to cover the entire rooftop where they're fighting with a dark mist, and shadows of his figure appear everywhere. Uryū tries to destroy all the shadows, but none of his arrows have any effect. Ryū uses the mist as a cover from which to strike Uryū at vulnerable spots. After having his leg injured, Uryū realizes that his opponent has merged with the mist, and shoots his Seele Schneider into a pentagon shape around the battlefield and activates his Sprenger technique. Ryū gets caught in the explosion, but barely survives. Bleach anime; Episode 177 .]] He was later shown meeting with Kumoi at the Kasumiōji clan headquarters, and reports to him about the death of Hanza and his comrades. Though Ryū asks Kumoi if he can have Hanza's former position as commander, Kumoi decides he has no more use for him after he failed his mission, and dismisses him. Angered, Ryū tries to kill Kumoi but ends up being killed himself by Makoto Kibune.Bleach anime; Episode 178 Powers and Abilities Bakkōtō Ryū uses the Bakkōtō , which in its initial phase takes on the appearance of a slightly flattened eyeless fish with a segmented body. It stretches from his hand all the way to somewhere around his elbow. All its fins protrude from its sides, however, with three on each side going from its tail nearly to the corners of its mouth, and a horizontal dorsal fin. A normal katana blade protrudes from between the two sides of the dorsal fin. When fed with more Reiatsu, Ryū's scarf grows to extend over his arms and he gains a second blade attached to his left hand. *'Bakkōtō Special Ability': Shiragiri's ability is known as . This allows him to cover an area with a dark mist, leaving shadows of his figure everywhere he moves. This confuses opponents into attacking, leaving them open for a strike. By merging with the mist, he can attack an opponent without revealing himself. References Navigation de:Kuzuryū Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Category:Deceased